the outsider
by AYEDIOSMI0
Summary: a boy with no memory of his past or who he is other than his name finds himself in world filled with monsters called grimm and people calling themselves hunters and huntresses operating fantasy futuristic technology with only two goals to find out who he is and why is he here (yes there will be changes to plot of rwby)


**A/N hello readers I just like to say that this is my second story im writing if your new to my work I have another called HOW TO CHANGE THE FUTURE but back to the main subject so in case your wondering yes link will talk and he will have a love interest with either one member of team rwby or give him a harem with team rwby I don't know haven't decided yet, I might decide with either a flip of a coin or Russian roulette. The link im going with will be my version of breath of the wild link where he lost his memory but instead of waking up in hyrule he's in remnant. Now I'm not saying that my version is, HELL NO this is just my fan made version him and yes I am super excited for breath of the wild. And with please leave me your thoughts, comments, and reviews**

 **Ps: I don't own or work neither Nintendo or rooster teeth legend of Zelda and rwby are owned by their respected companies**

In a dark cold forest, the sun was setting and there is a little girl walking down the only road there, she was filled with cuts and bruises and she seemed to really exhausted. She was dragging a small wagon with another little girl who looks younger sleeping on it. As she was dragging the wagon she noticed a house at the end of the road "finally" she thought to herself as she started to run towards it ignoring her injuries, when she finally got there she was standing in front of the house; legs trembling from exhaustion using the last of strength to stay standing she noticed that the was abandoned and run down as if no one was living there for years.

"HELLO, HELLO IS ANYONE HERE! MOM!" she yelled as she started to walk closer to the house she started to hear growling coming from the house and soon she stopped dead on her tracks for she saw bright red eyes burning thru the darkness of the house. The girl was soon terrified as the creatures stepped out of the shadows reviling huge wolf like beasts ready to attack the two girls.

Too weak to run or even scream for help she fell to her knees and brought the wagon closer to her and picked up the other girl and hugged her tightly. Soon one of the beasts lunged at them ready to strike, but before it was able to hurt the girls the beast's head was sliced off by a man wielding a scythe. The man was standing in front of the girls protecting them as the other three monsters attacked afterword

As the man was fighting the beasts the older girl looked to see that they were saved as the man finished off the last monster he ran to the girls

"Uncle qro- uncle qrow" the girl said still too weak to talk as tears started to fall down her eyes

"Yang… its ok kid im here, you and ruby are safe now" the man now known as qrow said as he give yang and ruby a hug "come on let's get the two of you home" qrow said as he carried both yang and ruby on his arms with ruby still sleeping

But their moment of peace soon ended as qrow started to hear howling movement coming from around "damn" he said as started to run. As he was running more and more of the wolf like beasts were surrounding them and the monsters soon cut them off.

"Uncle qrow" yang said concerned

"Its okay kid we're gonna get out of this" he said also concerned for he knew that even thou he can take on all these monsters himself he can't risk the lives of his nieces but these monsters didn't really gave him any other choice so he put down the girls and took out his scythe ready to fight again

At a distance a man with blonde hair and blue eyes he looked no older than his late teen years dressed in green clothes was walking through the forest, he was carrying a sword and shield on his back. He soon stopped on his tracks and pulled out a map and started analyzing his surroundings. But as he observing the map he heard growling and roaring from a distance so he put away his map and was ready to pull out his sword and shield, but soon he heard what sounded like person in trouble so he started to run towards the source of the commotion.

When he got close enough he saw qrow fighting off these beasts and yang was hiding behind a rock while carrying a sleeping ruby. The saw that was qrow was able to hold his own but yang and ruby were left defenseless and it only got worse as another one of those beasts was sneaking up behind yang and ruby so now he pulled out his sword and shield and ran towards them

"DAMN… these beowolfs just won't stop" qrow thought to himself fending off these beasts now known as beowolfs. As he was fighting he later saw that a beowolf was sneaking behind yang and ruby

"GIRLS GET OUT OF THERE" he yelled as tried to run to them but more beowolf were surrounding him. At that moment yang heard a twig break behind her and turned around to see a beowolf ready to attack but before it can strike the mysterious man jumped at the beowolf bashing its face with his shield pushing it away from yang and ruby than procced to finish it off before it can get back up and at that moment qrow killed the last of the beowolf pack and ran to the girls

"YANG… are you two alright" he asked

"yes I'm fine and so is ruby" she answered while gesturing to ruby who was still sleeping and qrow just sighed and laughed

"how this girl can still sleep after all of this is beyond me" he said jokingly and soon he turned towards the other guy

"you, I don't know who you are or what your motive to help us out but in the end it doesn't matter you helped us so thanks man" qrow said smiling while extending his hand for a hand shake while the mysterious man smiled back and shook qrow's hand

"Thank you mister for saving me and my sister" yang said trying to get up but fell back down for her body was still too weak to move

"whoa there don't push yourself kid you still need to rest" qrow said getting ready to carry yang and again but the stranger later reached into his pouch and took a took a bottle filled with some kind of red liquid inside of it and handed it to qrow

"what is this?" qrow asked but the stranger only implied that he give to yang. Qrow was hesitant at first but later decided to give it yang anyways

"what is this it smells funny" yang asked

"our friend here said it will help you feel better" qrow said

"but her didn't say anything" yang stated making qrow laugh a bit

"that's not the point, go on drink up" he stated and so yang drank the red liquid. The moment she drank the stuff all her injuries, her cuts and bruises were fading away which left a surprised look on qrow's face. He was even more surprised when yang was able to get back on her feet fully recovered

"wow I don't what this stuff was but it sure did helped a lot thanks again" qrow said "you got a name; the names qrow by the way" he asked but the stranger took out another bottle with the same red liquid in it and handed it to qrow.

"You're not much of a talker are you, what's this for?" he asked while stranger gestured that he give the bottle to ruby  
"Oh for her, she's fine she's just sleeping" he stated while he handed back the bottle but the stranger insisted that he keep the bottle. Later yang ran up to the stranger and gave him a hug

"thank you mister for everything" she said smiling causing the stranger to smile back at her then pat and pet her head making yang giggle and blush a bit "hey don't mess up my hair" she said

As everyone was getting ready to qrow noticed that the stranger had pointy ears almost like elf ears "is this person a faunas ive never seen a faunas like him before" he thought to himself but his train of thought was cut because they soon heard more howling coming from the forest so they picked up the girls and ran. As they were running the stranger noticed that the beowolfs were coming closer so he stopped running and so did qrow

"what are you doing we can't stay here we need to get the girls to safety" he said but the stranger suggested that qrow should go without him as he faced the direction where the beowolfs were coming from and pulled out his sword and shield ready to hold off the beasts for qrow and the girls to get away

"NO I won't leave you I can help" qrow said as he placed his hand on the stranger's shoulder but the guy just shook off his hand and gestured again for qrow to take the girls and run

"GO, RUN, GET HOME SAFE" the stranger shouted surprising qrow that he CAN talk but he know that the stranger was right

Qrow was hesitant at first but decided to oblige "alright I'll go, but Im coming back you hear" he stated and stranger turned back smirked and nodded and with that he ran carrying yang and ruby

"NO WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNCLE QROW. WE HAVE TO GO BACK, WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" yang shouted at qrow as tears started to fall off her eyes

"its ok kid I'm going back to help him as soon I get you and your sister back home safe" qrow stated as he continued to run. Yang later looked back to see at a distance the mysterious stranger was now surrounded by more beowolfs and begun to fight them off "please be careful mister" she said to herself as they were now far enough that the beowolfs won't even notice them

Hours went by and it was now dark outside but qrow manage to make it to a small village, as he running throu the village he stopped in front of a house, he put yang down while still carrying ruby and started banging on the door as hard as he can

"TAIYANG I KNOW YOUR IN THERE OPEN UP" he shouted almost waking up the rest of the village later the door opened and there stands a man around the same age as qrow, he was holding what seemed to a portrait of some woman on his hand

"DAD" yang yelled as she hugged her father

"Yang, qrow, ruby, what's going on here?" the man now known as taiyang asked concerned but qrow just handed taiyang ruby

"we'll talk later and believe me we WILL have a long talk after this but right now I need to head back" qrow said as took off back to the forest leaving taiyang confused and at the moment ruby finally woke up

Running as fast as he can many thoughts running thou qrow's head right now "damn that kid still better be there" he said to himself . finally he arrived to the same spot where the stranger stayed behind, but it was now dark with only the moon's light to shine qrow brought out his scythe ready for battle but what he saw were the corpses of many beowolfs laying all around the road. Qrow was impressed to see that mystery man was fight off many beowolfs but he had more important mattes so he started looking around, shouting for the stranger but he was nowhere to be seen

In the forest the stranger was walking away, his clothes were torn and he had cuts all over his body so he brought out another bottle with the same red liquid in it and drank it to heal his wounds. As he was heard the faint voice of qrow calling out to him at a distance, he stopped to face the direction where qrow was at, and smiled for the girls and qrow that they made it home safe and continued on his path


End file.
